


I Want to Love You

by PusillanimousBitch1138



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Marriage, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Frank Castle, Recovery, Redemption, Rescue, Romance, Sex, Violence, Wedding, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PusillanimousBitch1138/pseuds/PusillanimousBitch1138
Summary: Frank Castle is neighbors with Jack, who he suspects is being abused by her husband. He enlists Matt to help confirm his suspicions, then he rescues her and they get far closer than he could've hoped.





	I Want to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. I just want to give you guys a heads up. There are mentions of abuse in this, descriptions of injuries and scars, and eventually graphic sex. If this isn't your cup of tea, please move on. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! I wrote it all in one go, 9 hours, so I'm sure it's choppy and terrible, but I'm proud.

“Jack!” 

She paused and adjusted her books in her arms, turning to face the sound. With a smile, she pushed her thick rimmed glasses up her nose. “Hey, Frank.” 

Frank came to a stop beside her and adjusted his bag of liquor and held his hand out for her books. She rolled her eyes but obliged, passing them to him and they stepped off together. “Where you off to?” He tilted his head towards her as they walked. 

“Oh, just home. I’m done for the day.” She fingered the ring on her hand, something she’d been doing more frequently he’d noticed. 

He nodded, more to himself than anything. “Could we hitch a ride?” 

She tilted her head. “’We’?” 

“A friend, Matt. He just got back from being out of town for a few days. He should be ready to go any second.” 

She smiled, and Frank felt the familiar tightness in his chest, a warmth he hadn’t felt for quite a while. “Sure thing, Frank. I don’t mind.” 

He smiled and nudged her shoulder but couldn’t fail to notice the slight wince she tried to hide. He didn’t bring it up, though, knowing full well what had caused it. The tightness in his chest was replaced with rage, but he was careful to keep it off his face. They walked over to a red car almost as old as she was, and she went about unlocking it. A few minutes later, Frank heard the familiar tapping of a cane and he called, “Over here, Matt.” Not that he needed to, of course, but he felt it important to keep up pretense. 

Matt wandered his way over and they both got into the car, Frank in the front. “Jack, Matt. Matt, Jack. This is the neighbor I told you about, makes the best meatloaf in the world.”

Jack giggled. “You’re such a flirt. Pleasure, Matt.” Matt nodded back in greeting, and Jack started off, meandering her way sharply through the busy New York streets. 

Frank looked out the window, away from Jack and whispered under his breath, “Tell me what you hear.” He didn’t need to look back to see Matt’s slight nod. “So, Jack. How’s the husband?” 

Matt focused, tuning out the radio and the sounds of the city roaring past them. _There,_ he heard it. The slight increase in her heartbeat. 

“Nathan?” She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Oh, you know. Busy, busy, busy.” 

A click of the jaw. She was nervous. 

Frank wasn’t an idiot. He knew the signs, could see the way she held herself differently from day to day, could see the way her knuckles tightened, the way her shoulders tensed whenever he mentioned him. Frank knew. He just needed to be sure. 

He kept it light, as though he were genuinely curious. “I saw you had some flowers delivered the other day. That him?” 

Her heart was still getting faster, and Matt could hear her breath was coming just a little faster. 

“Yeah, he’s such a sweetheart. He likes to surprise me like that a lot.” 

Frank nodded, glancing carefully at her. “That’s nice. He must take good care of you.” 

She swallowed. Matt could hear the leather of her steering wheel cover creaking beneath her tightening grip, could hear the slight raise in tone of her voice. “He sure does.” 

They turned a sharp corner, a little too fast. She got jostled, and that’s when Matt heard it. Creaking, like an old boat, followed by a barely audible hiss of pain. Her ribs were fractured, maybe two or three. She played it off cool, though, as though she were just moving to readjust the way she was sitting. Matt felt Frank’s eyes on him in the rearview mirror and he nodded once, crossing his arms across his chest, their signal. Frank’s suspicions were correct. Frank clicked his jaw and looked out the window, still careful to keep his face expressionless. 

Jack had to swerve, hard, to avoid a car slamming its brakes in front of them. She hissed but covered it by yelling, “ASSHOLES” out of her window, but both Frank and Matt noticed she was now holding herself quite tense. Matt swallowed, metal in his mouth. She was bleeding. 

Frank couldn’t let it slide this time. It was too obvious she was in discomfort. “Jack, you ok?” 

She swallowed hard, heartbeat speeding up again. “Yeah, why d’you ask?” 

He turned, facing her now. “You’re sitting kinda weird, like you’re hurtin’.” 

She smiled, waving it off. “I’m fine, just a little sore. Think I overdid it working out yesterday.” A lie, but a good one. Her voice didn’t waver once. She had a lot of practice. 

“So, Jack. How long have you been married?” Matt tilted his head towards her, a pleasant smile plastered on his lips.

Her heart was pounding now. She knew they knew. Clearing her throat, she adjusted slightly. “Uh, this will be 6 years now. We hooked up at our 10 year high school reunion.” 

“What brings you back to school?” 

“Oh, you know. Gotta get that PhD if I want to stay relevant in this job market. I was going to go back before I met Nathan but then we decided I should wait, set up a home.” She was slowly approaching terrified, but the steadiness in her voice was downright impeccable. Matt supposed it would be after 6 years of being beaten.

Frank was staring at her now, his careful expression fallen. He was angry, and she could tell. She refused to look at him, pushing her glasses up her nose again. “And how many of those 6 years has he been using you as a punching bag?” 

She swallowed hard, gripping the wheel with all her strength. After a moment, she glanced at him, a tear sliding down her cheek, and she whispered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Bullshit. How long?” She said nothing, staring at the road ahead. Frank clicked his jaw but softened his voice. “Jack, you can talk to us.” 

Her mouth opened as if to reply but she snapped it shut quickly as they pulled into the parking garage to the building she and Frank shared. “Oh, look, he’s waiting for me. How sweet.” Her voice was chipper and cheery, but it was forced, couldn’t be anymore forced if she said it through gritted teeth. Frank positively vibrated with fury and clenched his fists, hand on the door handle to jump out but she reached over and gripped his wrist surprisingly hard below the dashboard. “Please. Don’t.” She was smiling at her husband but her voice was steely, terrified. Matt didn’t think her heart could beat any faster if it tried. 

He froze and looked at her, but she couldn’t say anything else before her husband started over to open her door. She grabbed the coffee mug she had between the seats, playing it off that that was what she was reaching for. “Hi, honey.” She slipped out of her seat and stretched up to peck the other man on the cheek. Frank stepped out of the car and stared the other man down over the hood. She glanced at him but took her husband’s arm, hand shaking a bit. “Nathan, this is Mr. Castle who lives down the hall and his friend. They needed a ride.” 

Nathan was the human equivalent of a giant piece of shit. He was tall but lanky, like Laffy Taffy stretched on a hot day. He was already balding despite being 37 if he was the same age as Jack, beady little black eyes sat too close together and too far above a hooked nose and a mouth that was far too small. His skin was pockmarked from acne and he wore a wife beater tank top four sizes too large, showing off his impressively, impossibly thin arms. He held Jack possessively against him, as though Frank were going to steal her, as though she were property he had to keep a hold of. She looked awkward beside him, not just because she was in pain from where and how tightly he held her, but they didn’t fit. She was a large woman, but barely Matt’s height. Short and squat compared to this beanpole of a man, and far too pretty to suit him. Her curly brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, soft and smooth, and framed her face nicely. Her glasses were large, but the size suited the fullness of her cheeks, and her honey brown eyes were always lined with the most pristine of black eyeliner. Her full lips sat soft and smooth beneath a pierced nose, and when she smiled a genuine smile they stretched over nice teeth and her whole face lit up. When she wasn’t wearing large hoodies, she was usually wearing tank tops, showing off her tattoos and the body that graced many of Frank’s dreams. 

But it had been a long while since she had worn anything but long sleeves. Frank couldn’t ignore it anymore. 

“You shoulda asked.” Frank noticed the tightening of his grip on her, and he had to fight from diving across the car to beat the shit out of him. Matt stepped out of the car and stood beside Frank, taking his elbow as if to be guided. 

“Of course, honey, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to bother you. I thought the game was on?” She smiled innocently up at Nathan who ground his teeth. 

“It is. We’re missing it.” With that, he turned, practically dragging Jack behind him. She didn’t look back at Frank for fear of Nathan noticing it. 

Once they were out of earshot, Frank let go of the breath he was holding. “Well?” 

Matt dropped his elbow and folded up his cane. “Worse. At least 3 fractured ribs, and she’s bleeding from somewhere.” Frank folded his hands into fists, breath becoming ragged with anger. “She’s terrified, Frank.” 

Frank stalked off towards the stairs, bristling with energy. Now that he was sure, he could do something. He just had to figure out how. 

Xxx

Frank hadn’t seen her in a few days, and it worried him to no end. He’d taken to pacing around his hallway, pausing to listen to every set of footsteps that passed by his door but none of them belonged to her. Matt had left that night, after practically beating a promise out of him not to kill the guy, one which Frank wasn’t at all sure he would keep. Part of him wished he’d kept Red around, though. He could’ve used that super-hearing, if just to make sure Jack were still breathing. He didn’t dare go to investigate, though, not yet. He knew that if he went knocking and Nathan knew he’d been there, she sure as shit wouldn’t be anymore. He had to bide his time, try to stay patient. It sickened him, having to sit by, knowing she was most likely being hurt while he had to wait, but he couldn’t risk screwing up, couldn’t risk him hurting her more, couldn’t risk losing her because he killed him in front of her. So he waited. 

There was a home game this weekend. Frank had passed by Jack’s apartment enough to know that Nathan liked to listen to a certain radio station, loudly. That same radio station had been hosting a contest for two tickets to the game, and if Frank were a betting man, he’d stake his life on Nathan entering the contest. Frank had called Nathan posing as the station’s manager, claiming Nathan had won the contest, and then had sent the tickets to the apartment. There wasn’t a chance in hell he’d take Jack, Frank knew. Nathan had a buddy who came around a lot. That would likely be who went with. 

The night of the game, Frank waited by his door, listening. Finally, after an eternity, he heard Nathan loudly greeting his friend, already drunk. A few minutes later, the two of them left, the door slamming behind them, and their raucous conversation echoed after them down the hall. He crossed over to the window and watched for the two of them to get into a taxi. 

Once he saw the taxi round the corner, he moved fast. He practically sprinted down the hall to her door then paused. Would she go with him? Shaking it aside, he knocked on the door, gently. 

A few minutes passed and nobody came. He tried again then cleared his throat. “Jack? Jack it’s Frank. Would you let me in please?” He was careful to keep his voice soft, even. Now was not the time for The Punisher.

He was a few more seconds away from kicking in the door before he heard the soft shuffling of feet. “Frank?” Her voice was hoarse, and it made his heart ache. 

“Yeah, yeah, Jack, it’s Frank.” 

Another long moment and he heard the click of the deadbolt, and she cracked open the door. Fury burst through every cell in his body upon seeing her, but he kept his face soft. “Can I come in?” 

Her eyes widened with fear, and she glanced past him as if Nathan would materialize from the very shadows. She shook her head, withdrawing slightly. “N-no. He… He wouldn’t like it.” 

“He’s gone. I made sure of it.” 

She looked up at him, considering, before she eventually nodded and opened the door wider, stepping aside. “Alright.” 

Frank stepped inside and shut the door behind him before taking her in. Bruises both old and new decorated nearly every inch of skin. She was wearing only a sports bra and leggings, so she couldn’t hide the disturbingly dark bruises on her ribs, nor the gashes that crisscrossed her skin into her pants. She was wearing contacts, most likely due to the gash in the bridge of her nose where they would have sat, and her left sclera was bright red, a stark contrast from the black bruises. He fought hard to keep his composure, his fingers itching to touch her. Instead, he started towards the back of the apartment where the bedroom would be. “I’m getting you out of here.” 

She blinked and rushed after him. “W-What?” 

He had turned her backpack out on the bed and was grabbing clothes from the dresser. He paused and turned to look at her. “I’m not going to stand by and let this piece of shit hurt you anymore. I’m taking you away.” She had tears in her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but no words came. He put the clothes down and crossed over to her with strong, steady strides, and he took her in his arms, holding her firmly but carefully. “I’m going to protect you, Jack. I swear to you. I will protect you.” 

She was sobbing into his chest, her hands fisting themselves into his shirt, and he put his cheek on her head. She smelled of mint, coffee, and faintly of anesthetic. He held her like that for a long minute, shushing her crying before he went back to packing. “Gather anything you can fit in a bag, anything you can’t part with.” 

She obeyed, pulling a ratty suitcase from the closet. She worked with him, throwing in clothes, a brush, an extra pair of shoes. Carefully, she wrapped a picture frame and packed it away. Looking around, she nodded. “I… Yeah, I think that’s enough.” 

Frank hoisted the bag onto his shoulder and took the handle of the suitcase. They walked to the door and paused in front of it. He turned to her and took her hand in his. “Once we leave, we don’t be back. Are you sure this is all you want?” 

She nodded, a fresh wave of tears in her eyes. “Yes. Please, let’s just go.” 

He smiled softly down at her and nodded. He went to reach for the door handle when he saw them: the tickets. 

Shit. 

“I can’t fucking believe you forgot the fucking tickets, man.” 

Frank scowled. “Shit,” he hissed. He handed Jack the bag and the suitcase and moved her behind him protectively.

“You think I’m not pissed? They’re right by the door, hang on.” There was a clinking of keys before the lock turned, then the doorknob. Frank tensed, clicking his jaw. He could hear Jack’s terrified breathing behind him, feel her fingers clutching his shirt. He’d hoped to avoid this, truly, he had. “What in the fuck?” The door had swung open, Nathan and his equally ugly friend standing there. Nathan looked from Frank to Jack to the bags, putting the pieces together before he scowled. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

Frank steeled his gaze, moving his arm to guard Jack. “I’m taking the girl.” 

Nathan’s eyes shot open in surprise, then narrowed in anger. “Like hell you are.” 

He lunged for Frank who met him square in the chest with a sturdy boot. Frank sent him flying back into the hall, into the friend. He rushed them and pinned them against each other into the wall and cast a look over his shoulder to Jack, tossing her a set of keys. “Black Mitsubishi next to your car. Get in, lock the doors, and wait for me.” 

She nodded and started off but paused halfway down the hall. She set the bags down then turned around and skulked back to the three men. Frank was almost afraid she’d changed her mind, that she was going to stay (not that he would’ve let her,) but instead she stopped beside him, glaring daggers up at Nathan. She was still crying, but there was a confidence in her eyes Frank hadn’t seen before. In one swift move, she drove her closed fist into Nathan’s crotch. He screamed like a little girl, and she seemed utterly pleased with herself, finally setting off down the hall and around the corner, bags in tow. 

Frank couldn’t help the proud smirk that he wore. When she was gone, he pulled a knife from his boot and held it to Nathan’s throat. “If you had any doubts before, let me erase them.” He pointed with the knife after Jack. “That woman who just left? I’m going to protect her. I’m going to do everything in my power to keep her safe until my dying breath.” He put the knife back against Nathan’s skin. “And I absolutely will not hesitate to kill you in the process. If you so much as breathe the same air as her, I will hunt you down. I will hurt you. I will kill you. You’re a smart man. You watch the news. You know who I am. You know what I’ve done. You know I will keep my word. Don’t you?” Nathan was crying, and a dripping on the floor told Frank that the fucker had pissed himself. He cut him once, decisively, a warning. “Do you understand me?” 

“Yes! Shit! Take the bitch! Just please don’t hurt me!” 

Frank smirked and nodded. “Smart man.” He punched him in the head, knocking it against the head of his friend. He released them, and they slid down the wall in a heap, and Frank put his knife back. 

She practically glowed when she saw him rounding the corner. She unlocked the door and jumped out, running into his arms. He tingled with the feel of her and smiled, holding her tight. She whispered a shaking, “Thank you.” 

He pulled back and smiled down at her. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Xxx

The drive was long but peaceful. She’d curled up in the bench seat, head leaning against the back of it, her hand resting on his arm as if she were grounding herself to reality. He’d set the radio on, quietly, and just drove. After two hours, he’d thought she’d fallen asleep, but she whispered, “Why?” 

Surprised, he looked over at her. “Why what?” 

She wiped her eyes with her free hand and stroked his sleeve with her other. “Why me?” 

He pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park. They sat there for a moment before he turned towards her and gently took her hand in his. “Do you remember when we met?” 

She nodded slightly. “We were just moving in, yeah. You caught that box of dishes when I tripped.” 

 

He smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah. You had your hair put up in that purple bandana, and your smile…” She was waiting, and he brushed his thumb over her hand. “I kept waiting for you to look at me like everyone else looks at me, like I’m a monster… but you never did.” 

She was looking down at their hands now. “I’ve seen monsters, Frank, ones that belong in nightmares. You’re anything but.” 

He chuckled and put his arm along the bench, resting his hand against her head, brushing her soft hair. She lowered her legs and turned her head into his touch. “I want to see your smile every day for the rest of my life. I want you to never feel pain again, to never be afraid again. I want to protect you and hold you.” He hesitated for a second then leaned in and brushed the barest of kisses against her hand. “Jack, I want to love you.” 

Her breath hitched, and he froze, terrified he’d crossed the line. He looked up at her, and his breath caught in his throat. She was crying, her body wracked with sobs, and he went to withdraw but she rushed forward, throwing herself into his arms. He held her to him, stroking her hair, peppering soft kisses against her head. He let her cry it out until she quieted, lying against him. Once she had settled down, he pulled back gently and kissed her forehead. “Are you ok?” 

She laughed once, curtly. “A handsome, kind man just took me away from my living nightmare and told me he wants to love me. Of course I’m ok.” 

He smiled and nodded. “Let’s get going, then. We’ve still got a long way to go.” 

She didn’t question it, just pulled back and leaned against the door, her legs back up on the bench. This time, closed her eyes and let herself go to sleep. 

Xxx

The road turned bumping, jostling Jack awake. She groaned, moving her stiff body and opened her eyes then smiled. He was still there. It wasn’t a dream. Around them, there were no buildings, no screaming pedestrians, no honking cars. In fact, were those…? “Are those cows?” 

Frank nodded. “Sure are.” 

She frowned in confusion. “Where the hell are we?” 

He chuckled and turned into a driveway leading up to a large farm house. “Pennsylvania.” 

“What?” She looked up at the house with wide eyes. “Oh wow.” 

He parked the car at the edge of the sidewalk and got out. He walked around to her side and opened the door for her then offered her his hand with a gentle smile. “Shall we?” 

She glanced at the house again then took his hand with a nod. He pulled her out and kissed her knuckles. He went to the trunk and got their bags out, shaking his head when she held out her hand. “Nah. You’re here to rest and get better.” He smiled at her then headed up to the house and unlocked the door. He held it open for her and watched her look around with a smile. 

“Oh, Frank,” she breathed. It was nice. All the furniture was old, sturdy, pretty; there were nice paintings and pictures on the tall walls; the floors were hardwood; the light fixtures were ornate. 

He stepped into the living room and gestured with his head. “Follow me.” 

She did, letting him lead her up the high-ceilinged stairwell. He set his bags to the left of the stairs then lead her to the right. “Your room is over here.” He opened the door and took her things to the four-poster bed. “Your door and windows all lock if you want them to.” 

She drew her fingers over the large chestnut dresser then turned to him with tears in her eyes. “This is… This is amazing, Frank.” 

It made his heart flutter to see the look on her face. She crossed the room and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and kissed her head before taking her hand and showing her the rest of the house. 

It took her a long time to get used to it. For the first two weeks, he’d had to reassure her that all the windows were locked, that he’d be there if she needed him, that Nathan wouldn’t be able to find them, that she was safe. He did everything in his power to treat her like the queen she was—cooking for her, peppering her hands and head with kisses, making sure she had everything she wanted. Slowly, he noticed that she was recoiling less, that she was relaxing more, that she was opening up. She’d started going outside, lying in the grass in the warm sun, going for long walks. He’d given her her space to heal, to recuperate. 

The first time they kissed, she’d initiated it, and Frank thought he’d die with happiness. He’d made them a lasagna for dinner, and they’d sat on the floor watching TV while they ate. She was sitting with her thigh touching his. Most of her wounds were healed now, and she could laugh with abandon. He was staring at her, a smile glued to his face as he watched her shake, watched her cover her mouth, hold her stomach. She’d noticed him staring and reeled it in a bit before she suddenly stopped. He blinked, going wide eyed and looked over his shoulder towards the door, but obviously nobody was there. As he turned back to her, she shifted. In one swift move she’d swung a leg over his thighs so that she was straddling him, and she’d put her hands on either side of his head against the couch. He didn’t move, terrified of ruining it, but his breath caught in his throat. Her hair hung down in a cascade, along her tattooed arms and her chest. He swallowed, looking up into her honey colored eyes which were roaming his face. With one hand, she reached up and took her glasses off, putting them behind his head. She brought it back and gently pressed it against his face, her palms soft against his skin. Involuntarily, his eyes fluttered shut, and he turned his cheek into her touch. She brushed her thumb against his stubbled then traced her way along his temple, ghosting over his scar, to his forehead, across his eyebrows, down his nose, finally to his lips. He looked back up at her and pressed his lips against her finger, and she dragged his lower lip down a bit. Smoothly, she ducked her head down and pressed her lips to his, both her hands moving to the back of his head. 

He burned to touch her, to roam his hands along her curves, but he forced his hands to stay where they were. She needed to be in control, he knew it. Her lips moved against his better than he’d ever imagined, and she slowly ran a hand down to his chest then across his arm. 

As quickly as it had begun, it was over, and she was walking away, glasses sliding back into place. He sat there for a moment, catching his breath with a dazed grin. After a while, he got up and cleared the dishes away, a renewed pep in his step. He hadn’t felt like this in years. 

The next time she kissed him, they’d just gotten word from Matt that her divorce had gone through without any argument from Nathan. Frank was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, arms folded across his chest, watching her. She’d frozen in place, her back to him, and he frowned with concern. “Jack?” 

She turned to him, tears streaking down her face and the happiest grin he’d ever seen from her stretched on her face, eyes crinkled. She dropped the phone and threw her arms around his neck, stretching up on the very tips of her toes to kiss him, hard, deep, lovingly.   
This time, he braved touching her back, his arms going gently around her waist, giving her room to run if she wanted, but she didn’t. She ran her hands along his chest, around to the small of his back, gripping his shirt. She broke off, panting, her lips swollen, and she looked up into his eyes. Breathily, she sighed, “I love you, Frank Castle.” He let the words wash over him, let them sink in before he fell to his knees, eliciting a squeal from her. He set his hands against her hips and clutched her pants, laying his head against her stomach, staring at the ground. He began to shake, and Jack had started to panic. “Frank?” She moved her hand under his chin and made him look up at her. “Frank, what is it?” She paused at the dazed grin on his face. 

He was laughing. He moved his hand over hers and kissed her palm, still looking up at her. A single tear fell over his cheek. “I’ve been waiting to hear those words for six years,” he whispered. 

She giggled and brushed her thumb over his lips. “Then I’ll say it again. Frank Castle, I love you.” 

He moaned dramatically and stood, wrapping his arms around her waist. He swung her around, laughing at her squeal, before he set her back down and kissed her with every fiber of love in his body. She matched his intensity, her hands roaming his torso, and she moaned. He froze, breaking away, and she frowned in confusion, looking up at him. He was looking at her strangely, and it took her a moment to place the look. When she did, she smirked and licked her upper lip, pleased that his eyes followed the motion. 

She stepped back, pulling him with her, until she bumped against the counter. She pulled herself up on it an dragged him between her legs, her hands moving to pull his shirt up as she kissed him again. He obliged, tearing the garment off his body before his hands moved to her hips. She nipped his lower lip before kissing along his jaw to the base of his neck where she started sucking and nipping at the flesh. He sighed pleasurably, his hands moving up her sides, one going to her hair, one hesitating at the bottom of her ribs. She stopped her ministrations and whispered huskily in his ear, “Touch me, Frank.” 

He groaned and ripped her shirt off her. He moved to lean on his knuckles on one hand beside her, the other cupping her breast under her bra, his lips moving to hers. She sighed into his mouth and arched into his touch. She ran her hands down his chest to cup him outside his pants, and he grunted, pressing into her. She fumbled with his belt buckle but he grabbed her hand. She whimpered and looked at him, but he smirked and moved his hands beneath her ass. With a swift, fluid movement, he pulled her into him and lifted her up. She shrieked and laughed, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulder. Her weight felt good against him, substantial in his arms. He kissed her again, carrying her to the living room where he promptly and swiftly “deposited” (read: threw) her onto the couch, and she laughed. He stared at her a moment, taking her in, before he knelt on the floor between her legs, making her blush. He ran his hand along her leg to her foot then back up again, stretching up to kiss her again. Reaching behind her to unhook her bra, he practically ripped it off her, tossing it to the side. Her lips faltered, and her arms went up to cover herself, eyes looking away. He shook his head and cupped her cheek. “Don’t, please.” 

She looked between his eyes then swallowed hard and nodded. He gently took her wrists and pulled them away from her, kissing each of her palms as he did. He leaned back and regarded her with a pleased sigh. “Beautiful,” he breathed. She had scars on nearly every inch of her torso, but it did nothing to detract from her beauty. Her breasts were full, nipples erect, skin goose-bumping where his breath brushed against her. Her breath hitched, dragging his eyes back up to her face. She was crying softly, and he intertwined his fingers with hers, stretching up to kiss her again. “Tell me when to stop,” he whispered. 

She nodded against him. “I will.” 

He kissed down to her neck as she had to him, and he pressed a warm kiss to the hollow of her throat. He trailed down her arm to her hand, back up, across her collar bone. Her breath was quickening, and she began to relax under him. He moved down the middle of her chest, between her breasts, to her belly button then back up. He took one nipple in his mouth, kissing, sucking, gently nipping, as his hand did the same to the other. She gasped, her head falling back against the couch, her free hand moving to his hair. Her skin was feather soft, and her chest began to heave as her breath quickened. He switched nipples, but moved his hand down to catch his finger in the waistband of her pants. She swallowed hard but lifting her hips slightly to accommodate him. He looked up at her face as he pulled them and her underwear off, looking for any signs of discomfort, but she gave none. She had taken her glasses off, looking down at him hazedly. With a quick movement, she was bare to him from head to toe, and only after a moment did he break eye contact with her. He sat back on his heels, eyes raking across every inch of her, and again he breathed, “Beautiful.” 

She whispered his name and wiped her eyes. He swept his hands down along her legs then leaned forward and kissed each of her knees. He could feel his eyes on him, but kept moving, kissing from her knee up to her inner thigh. Her breath was quickening, and she scooted down just a bit, her legs opening wider for him. He could smell her, and it set his body aflame. He let his eyes drift close, and he breathed deeply, savoring it before he allowed himself to look up at her. Her mouth was parted, face flushed, eyes hungry. She brushed her finger across his lips again, and he smirked, tearing his eyes away to take her in. Slowly, giving her the time to stop him if she wanted, he brushed his hands along her thighs, up towards her. He hovered his thumb near her, glancing up once more before he gently pressed his thumb against her, dragging through her slickness up towards her clit. She gasped as he brushed the sensitive nub, and he smiled. He ducked his head in and repeated the motion with his tongue, sighing at the taste of her. She moaned, softly, her hands moving to bury themselves in his hair, and she scooted her hips down again, pressing herself into his mouth. He ran his hands down to hold her calves, licking slow, deliberate circles around her clit. Her breath quickened a bit, hips twitching involuntarily towards him. 

A few seconds later, she moved so that her foot was against his chest, and he looked up at her, bewildered. “Did I do someth—” before he could finish, she had kicked him backwards, just strong enough to knock him onto his back. He grunted, and before he could lift his head up to look at her, she was on him, her tongue delving into his mouth. He moaned, one hand in her hair, the other moving to grip her ass. She ground herself down onto him over his pants, and they gasped, but Frank shook his head. She froze and pulled back, but he smirked. “I want to taste you, to make you cum with just my tongue.” 

Her eyes glazed over again, and she looked like she was about to deny him but then changed her mind. She sat up, blushing again, and went to move back to the couch but he gripped her behind the knees, shaking his head. Instead, he urged her up, smirking when her core bumped against his chest. She wasn’t sure, he could tell, but she allowed him to guide her above his head, balancing her weight on one knee and one foot drawn up. “Frank, I…” 

He gently pushed her foot down, bringing her back to her knee, and leaned up. She gasped and arched her back as he pushed his tongue into her. She allowed herself to lower down just a bit, giving him less distance to move. He swept his tongue up her in long, languid strokes, one of his hands moving up along her curves to her breast. She covered her hand with his, leaning back on her other, and he felt her chest rise and fall with her increasing breaths. His other hand moved around her to rub her clit, tongue slipping back into her, and she moaned wantonly. He quickened his pace, thrusting his tongue into her in strong movements, his thumb and forefinger moving to roll her nipple in his hands. Her hips began to move against his mouth, quickening, starting to tremble, and within moments she was gasping his name. In one quick move, he’d flicked both her nipple and her clit, and she came, her body tensing, a strangled cry frozen on her lips. He drank her in, groaning at the taste before she relaxed and slipped off of him, rolling onto her back. 

He rolled with her, resting his forehead against her stomach, catching his breath. She was quick to recover, much quicker than he’d thought she’d be, pulling him up to her. He held himself above her as though his weight would crush her, and she dragged his head down to kiss him roughly. She gripped his hair and moved her hand between them, rubbing him outside his pants. He groaned, hip bucking once into her hand before she worked on undoing his belt. He reached down, helping her, and quickly kicked the offending garments off. She was quick to grip him, her soft hand dragging along his length painfully slow, and he gasped, dropping his head beside hers. She licked up his ear before breathing, “I want you, Frank. I want to feel you in me. _Please.”_ Her breath sent shivers up his spine and made his cock twitch in her hand.

He leaned up and looked down at her, studying her expression before he pressed his lips against hers, softly, lovingly. She smiled against his lips and moved her hands up to his chest. In one smooth, slow movement he buried himself into her, both of them moaning at the feeling. She brought a knee up to brace against his hip, and his hand moved to hold it there. He moved slow, deliberately, listening to each gasp and sigh, watching each flicker of pleasure that crossed her face. She gripped his shoulders, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. She felt amazing, better than he hoped she would. The way he fit inside her, above her, was perfect. She dragged her nails down his back tantalizingly slow, and his hips jerked in response, making her gasp and arch her back. He smirked and leaned down, suckling at her neck as he repeated the motion. She moaned, gripping him tighter, and he reached his hand between them to rub her clit. Her breathing became ragged, and her hips began to buck up against him, urging him harder, faster, and he happily obliged. He could feel her tightening around him as her moans became higher pitched until she gasped and tensed under him, clamping down onto his dick ever so deliciously. He rode her through her high, moving his lips to capture hers, swallowing her moans until his hips began to buck wildly, the sound of their skin smacking together lewdly filling the room. He groaned her name and dropped his head to her shoulder as he came, burying himself in her. 

They lay together for a long while, catching their breaths, sharing in each other until he finally slipped out and sat back. He looked down at her, her face flushed, hair a disorganized halo of curls around her head, his cum spilling out of her. He ran his hand along her knee as he took in the image, a satisfied feeling rising within him. After a moment, she opened her eyes and sat up on her elbows, looking up at him. She held her hand out to him, and he took it, pulling her up into his arms. He cupped her cheek gently and looked into her eyes. She smiled gently at him and pecked a gentle kiss to his chin. 

“I love you, Jack.” It was barely more than a whisper, but it brought a beautifully lazy grin to her face which made his heart flutter. 

Xxx

They moved back to New York some 8 months later, into a nice apartment on the edge of Midtown Manhattan in the Kitchen. She wore the same purple bandana that she had the day they met, and it was too perfect. 

They were sitting on the floor, legs intertwined together, a pizza box beside them, a radio in the kitchen playing oldies music. They were both tired but content, sitting in companionable silence for a time. She had turned to pull a box over to them to get back to unpacking, but when she turned back, there was a different kind of box in her face. She gasped, looking up into his face. “Frank?” she whispered. 

He took her hand in his and set the box in it, pulling it open. It was a simple ring, silver band with a simple diamond in the middle, straightforward like he was. Her breath caught in her throat and tears welled in her eyes. “Jack, baby, I…” He paused, trying to find the words. He’d practiced this a hundred thousand times, but he was painfully nervous. He looked back up at her in earnest. “When we left, I said that I wanted to see your smile every day, that I wanted to hold you, protect you, love you.” He reached forward and stroked a tear from her cheek. “I still want to do all those things and so many more. Will you marry me?” She let out a sob and dropped her head, and for a moment fear filled his heart. He reached under to her chin, pulling her face back up. “Jack?” He felt tears sting his eyes. She was smiling, he realized, and the fear was washed away. She leaned forward, hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him hard. He was laughing, his hand snaking around her waist, pulling her into him. “Is that a yes?” he mumbled against her lips. 

She giggled and nodded, pulling back to wipe her eyes. He beamed at her, pulling the ring from the box. He slipped it onto her finger and they each laughed again, kissing again. 

Xxx

The wedding day was perfect. She wasn’t religious, and he was dubious at best, but Matt had gotten in a word with the new priest at St. Patrick’s, and the wedding was set for a year after the proposal. 

It was mid-December, and the snow had been falling all night, coating New York in a soft, fine blanket of white, a picture-perfect scene. 

The aisle had been decked with a white carpet and candelabras every five rows of pews. Along the aisle were bright red carnation petals and yellow gardenia petals. Frank stood at the altar, shuffling nervously, the white lily in his breast pocket getting smushed. Matt sighed, taking it from him before he crushed it completely. “Calm down.” 

Frank looked at the blind man before nodding and running a hand down his face. “You’re right. I’m just so nervous, Red.” 

Matt chuckled, patting the larger man on the shoulder. “As well you should be. She’s a good woman. You can’t screw this up.” 

Frank snorted. “Thanks for the confidence, buddy.” 

Matt just chuckled and tucked the flower back into Frank’s pocket. A moment later, he tilted his head then smiled. “She’s ready.” 

Everyone took their places, Matt standing dutifully beside Frank as the best man. Foggy and Karen were practically bursting at the seams to see the bride. A few other friends decorated the pews, mostly friends from Jack’s university, then Matt’s superhero friends with whom Jack had grown close—Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. Marci, Ellison, Josie from the bar, Matt’s mother. Honestly, it almost felt more like Matt’s wedding than Frank’s, but he couldn’t mind. Once they had returned to New York, Jack had been quick to make friends with just about everyone who came into their lives. It was important to him that she feel surrounded with love today. Her first wedding had been a spur of the moment courthouse affair with her drunk brother. Today had to be perfect. 

The music started, and everyone rose and turned. Frank looked up into the stained glass window, his heart racing in his chest. There were sighs across the room, and Matt leaned into Foggy for a description which Frank purposefully tuned out. It wasn’t until Jack was halfway down the aisle that he lost his patience, and he turned. 

His breath was knocked out of his body and tears immediately sprung to his eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Her hair had been pulled back away from her face, her curls amplified, silver berets in the shape of stars placed carefully into them. She wore simply black eyeliner and a nude lipstick, and all her piercings had been changed to silver studs. She was wearing a simple silver necklace that ended just slightly above the neckline of her sleeveless dress. _The dress._ Frank couldn’t help the image that exploded in his head of him ripping it off of her, but he pushed it aside. It was long, reaching to the floor with a decent sized train. Soft purple underneath with a layer of white on top. It fit her breasts snuggly, but the waist was bunched up at the bottom of her ribs, just under her breasts. It was a full skirt, giving her a smooth shape down to the floor. She was holding a bouquet of bright red carnations interspersed with lilies like the one in his breast pocket. 

Frank put the back of his hand to his mouth to keep from sobbing, and Matt put his hand on his shoulder. He dropped his hand when she reached him, and they smiled at each other, taking one another’s hands. 

The ceremony was on the longer side, but Frank barely noticed any of it, focusing on her. 

“Mr. Castle?” He jumped, turning to look at the priest, and a chuckle spread throughout the church. The priest smiled. “You’ve prepared your own vows?” 

Frank nodded, looking back at Jack. He took both her hands in his and pressed his lips to her knuckles.   
“Jacqueline, I have loved you from the moment I met you. These past two years have been the happiest I’ve felt in a long time, and I want this feeling to never go away. You are my favorite part of every day; your smile is the light of my life. If you’ll have me, baby, I vow to protect you, to hold you, to love you, to worship you until my dying breath.” 

She giggled and wiped her eyes. “Frank, you’ve been my best friend for years. I didn’t let myself know until you showed me that I’ve loved you, too. From the moment you helped me with those boxes to now, you have given me the absolute best of yourself. If you’ll have me—” 

Frank interjected, “Of course I will.” 

She giggled but continued, “If you’ll have me, I promise to stand by your side every day, to love you with every fiber in my being, to be yours until the day I die, and probably even after that.” Another laugh carried across the church, and she wiped her eyes. 

The priest smiled at the two of them. “Do you, Frank, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? You’ve already said the rest.” Another laugh. 

Frank nodded enthusiastically, wiping his own eyes. “Yes, hell yes, I do.” 

The priest rolled his eyes but moved on. “Do you, Jacqueline, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

She was already reaching up to him, nodding, tears streaming down her cheeks, “I do.” She flung her arms around his neck, his around her waist, and they met each other’s lips in a raucous applause from their friends. And it was perfect.


End file.
